


We Can Fake It For The Airways

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Anal Sex, Hitchhiking, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Sami just needs to get to Patrik. He’ll be safe with Patrik. He’s had worse rides.





	We Can Fake It For The Airways

**Author's Note:**

> The mob verse returns!
> 
> Thank you Abby always and Lily for letting me scream nonsense 24/7

It is 2:30 am and Sami is sitting in the back booth of the truck stop diner. He’s somewhere on the border of Ontario and Manitoba but he’s not sure exactly where. His virginity had been worth a flight to Toronto and enough left over for food but bus tickets and hotels? Fuck even a motel. Nope.

He’s been slamming coffee so not to fall asleep in the booth and he can hear the waitress talking to someone and he’s so tired that his English is failing him but he hears “Winnipeg” and perks right up. Winnipeg is good. Winnipeg is where he’s going so he waits for the waitress to leave and slides in beside the man. 

The first thing he notices is that the man smells like expensive cologne and he raises an eyebrow as he looks at Sami and oh he’s handsome. Sami’s absolutely fucked worse for a ride or a bed on his way from Toronto. He has dark hair and dark eyes and a wicked smile as he looks Sami up and down and _oh_. Sami blushes a bit and tries to corral his English, “Winnipeg? I need a ride. I can’t pay but ...”, and he trails off meaningfully, feels the man’s eyes linger on him, appraising him openly.

“Yeah I can take you.”, and it’s the first time that look doesn’t make him vaguely sick to his stomach. “What’s your name?”

“Sami.”, he says finally. And god he has no idea when the last time any of them asked about him and he blushes a bit as the man extends his hand to shake.

“Ben.”

“Ben.”, he repeats, nervous. He topped up his phone card recently and the cheap phone should have enough to make the hours long drive to Winnipeg he thinks. He texts Patrik that he found a ride that would take him straight to Winnipeg and he inhales, steeling himself against all the way this could go wrong.

God just let him see Patrik again. He’ll be safe when he gets to Patrik. He’d had to twist Jesse’s arm to even get Patrik’s number. But he’d begged, he needed to be safe, needed to leave Finland and Patrik’s always been safe. When they were kids and when they were first on the streets. 

Ben drives a slick black pick up truck. It’s definitely the nicest ride he’s had so far. And Sami tightens his grip on the backpack tossed halfway over his shoulder and Ben opens the door for him. Sami swallows thickly, murmuring his thanks as he hops up into the truck and Sami is small but not short but the truck makes him feel even smaller. He tosses his backpack at his feet under the dash of the car.

Ben starts the car and Sami inhales nervously, lets it slowly. He knows better than to let his nerves show but it seeps out and the sort of guys who pick up guys like him at truck stops get off on it. He’s not sure if Ben does because he’s glanced over at him a few times but Ben throws the car into drive and peeling out of the parking lot.

“So why are you going to Winnipeg?”, Ben asks just as Sami thinks he’s gonna fall asleep and he jerks up.

“Meeting my brother.”, Sami murmured, the English heavy on his tongue from exhaustion and he has the little baggie of speed one of his last rides gave him but he doesn’t want to touch it no matter how dangerous it is to fall asleep in a stranger’s car. “You?”, he asks, to be polite.

“Work.”, Ben says quietly. The monosyllabic response makes it clear that Sami should drop it and he does, biting his lip and letting his eyes flicker over to Ben who is focused on the road.

The clock in the dash says they’ve been driving for an hour when Ben speaks again, “Is the offer still open?”

And Sami wants to sass back “you’re still driving me aren’t you?” But the English isn’t quite there so he just nods. Ben looks him over and pulls the truck off to the side of the road, “Get in the backseat.”

Sami nods, complying immediately. He hears the click of the glove box and Sami looks up at the roof of the truck. At least Ben is hot he thinks. “You can take your pants off.”, Ben says finally and Sami pops the button, there is no need to be sexy in the backseat of a truck, though maybe it’s more accurately “no space to be sexy”. Ben is between his legs on the bench seat and they don’t quite fit and Ben doesn’t kiss him but his mouth lingers near Sami’s throat.

Ben opens a packet of lube on his fingers and lets one finger circle Sami’s hole and Sami inhales sharply at the intrusion, he hasn’t been travelling long, he’s still not used to this. “You good?”, Ben asks.

And Sami almost swears, instead he nods, trying to relax and Ben’s expensive cologne lingers in his nostrils and he’s surprised to find himself getting hard, bracketed against the bench seat by Ben who’s so much bigger than him and it feels like a lot to take in.

The second finger is almost welcome and his eyes won’t stay close, he wants to watch Ben, the way he looks at him in concentration and he curls the two fingers inside of Sami and it’s an electric shock of pleasure and he’s not even faking the little noise of pleasure he makes at the feeling and Ben takes it as encouragement, pressing more insistently at that spot and Sami whimpers, legs shaking where he has them bent.

Ben scissors his fingers, stretching him wider and Sami shudders.

It’s never felt like this before 

The third finger seems almost perfunctory as he works it in.

Ben rubs his hand along Sami’s shoulders and abs and reaches for the condom with a smirk. Like he knows what he’s doing to Sami. He twists his fingers and Sami can hear himself making little breathy gasping noises and when Ben pulls away he whines, voice shaking and he tries to imagine what he looks like, shirt rucked up against his chest, pants still partially on, hair messy around his head. He probably looks like a whore he thinks. _He is a whore_, his brain reminds him and it’s still better than what would have happened if he’d stayed.

The blunt press of the head of Ben’s cock against his hole distracts him abruptly from his thoughts, the overwhelming feeling of being filled as Ben moves, agonizingly slowly, like he wants to be sure Sami’s ok. There’s a brief burning sensation behind his eyes and he blinks once to fight them off and he hears Ben speak, “Good?”

And Sami nods, the simple yes feeling beyond his English as he wants to drown in the way Ben surrounds him and the first few thrusts are gentle, Ben rolling his hips slowly and gently until Sami can feel how close they are and the little breathy gasps are getting louder as Ben picks up speed, assessing what Sami can take and adjusting accordingly and Sami’s hands scramble at the seat, at Ben’s shoulder, at anything he can reach to ground him from the too much heat of Ben inside him and the stretch and the fact that it feels good for the first time.

And Ben touching him, wrapping a hand around Sami’s cock jolts him back into his head and his back bows, god he’s been touched so rarely that the not so easy slide of Ben’s hand feels like perfection and he whimpers, feeling pinned between Ben’s cock and his hand, rocking between them slowly and then faster as Ben’s movement speed up. 

He’s surprised to hear Ben’s name slip past his lips, the want and the _need_ foreign to him as the arousal builds. He’s almost surprised when he comes. He doesn’t usually during this but Ben works his hand over him until the overstimulation has Sami tearing up and pushing his hand away.

Ben’s hands rest on his hips and he focuses totally on fucking Sami, each drag of his cock sending sparks up Sami’s spine as he feels boneless from his orgasm. Ben’s murmuring something as he fucks him and idly Sami realizes it’s his name and he groans at that, loud and a little broken. Ben dips his head a few times like he wants to kiss him and thinks better of it and Sami tilts his head up, the cab of the truck lit only by the stars outside as Ben grunts, shifting on to his knees, as best as he can in the cramped quarters and Sami scrambles to keep from hitting his head against the door of the truck.

The backseat isn’t the most comfortable for this but it beats being bent over the hood and he can’t remember the last time he was in a bed. His first time maybe, a cheap motel that cost all the money he had on him until the man handed him several thousand Euros for the privilege of Sami’s inexperience.

“Fuck you’re pretty.”, Ben murmurs, the Canadian accent distracting from the way Sami’s stomach twists at the words and the only indication that Ben’s come is from the way his hands tighten on Sami’s thighs and Ben bites his lip, a final deep thrust and a shuddering breath and he exhales, “Fuck.”

Sami looks up at him, his own breath coming fast and the flush in his cheeks not faded yet as Ben pulls away slowly. No afterglow. Whatever the fuck that is. And Ben pets his hair briefly before sliding out of the backseat to put his pants on. And he tosses Sami a thing of Kleenex to wipe his stomach and Sami sits up as soon as he’s clean, tugs his pants back on before he returns to the passenger seat, the soreness in his ass and thighs shoved to the back of his mind as he buckled up.

The drive is quiet and Sami thinks he sleeps until city lights wake him at the Winnipeg city limits and he groans, “Where are we?” Coming out first in Finnish and then quickly repeating himself in English.

“The grand city of Winnipeg. Your brother have an address?”, Ben asks.

And probably Sami shouldn’t give this stranger, kind as he was, the address Patrik gave him but the idea of just meeting Patrik at work after travelling for so long? It’s too appealing to turn down. “It’s his work.” And he gives the name of the bar and Ben makes a face.

“Everything ok?”, Sami asks suddenly nervous and Ben laughs.

“Yeah. I’m actually headed there myself.”

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at Isconnormcdavidok and twitter at ismcjesusok


End file.
